Cada Vez Mais Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: era o dia das bruxas e ele queria mostrar o quanto ela era especial para ele


**Cada vez mais.**

**Maurício Manieri.**

Harry estava na sala comunal conversando com os amigos sobre as fantasias que eles usariam na festa de dia das bruxas, mas ele via que Gina ainda estava preocupada, as fantasias deles tinham sido destruídas na batalha do dia anterior e Dumbledore tinha prometido que ele arranjaria algo para eles.

-Não se preocupe meu amor, logo as nossas fantasias vão chegar –ele dá um beijo na testa dela.

-Eu sei Harry, mas esta demorando... –

-Não se preocupe... Eu confio em Dumbledore –Foi então que todos se assustaram quando um redemoinho de chamas aparece do nada no salão, muitos alunos puxaram as varinhas, mas logo eles param ao ouvir o canto de Fawkes, Harry sorri para Gina –Ele sabe fazer uma entrega não? –

**Você chegou assim  
Bem devagar  
Despertou em mim  
Coisas que eu nunca  
Podia acreditar sentir  
**-Vamos lá Harry... Conta para gente qual e a fantasia –Rony falava com uma cara de criancinha pidona o que fazia todos rirem.

-Vocês vão ver daqui a pouco, para que estragar a surpresa? –As garotas também estavam importunando Gina para saberem do que ela ia vestida, ela sorri para Harry e fala.

-Você acha que eles vão ficar surpresos? –Harry ri e fala.

-Muito –ele a puxa para mais perto –Já falei o quanto te amo Hoje? –ela sorri docemente para ele.

-Já, mas nunca me canso de ouvir –ele sorri mais e a beija.

**É, e ali você ficou  
Do lado que ninguém jamais olhou  
E eu também queria  
Fazer o mesmo por você  
**Todos já tinham ido para o baile, somente Harry e Gina estavam no salão.

-Eles vão ficar surpresos com isso –ela o vestido branco com a fênix azul.

-Agora vamos melhorar mais a fantasia –ele retira a varinha a murmura alguns feitiços e os dois são envolvidos por luzes e logo eles se transformam –assim eles vão ficar mais surpresos –ele a puxa para mais perto –Eu não sei te explicar isso Gina... Mas eu tenho que te falar... Antes de te conhecer eu não sabia direito o que era amar uma pessoa... Mas agora... E como se eu sempre te amei... –

-Por que você esta falando isso agora Harry? –Ela perguntou desconfiada, Harry sorri e fala.

-Sírius me falou que se você sente algo, deve falar imediatamente, que não deve deixar isso para depois... Achei que você precisasse ouvir isso –Ela passa a mão sobre o rosto dele e fala.

-Eu sempre te amei Harry, e sempre vou te amar –eles se beijam, mas derrepente ouvem Pirraça sobre eles.

-Ora... Aluninhos fora da... –Mas ele para de falar ao ver os dois –meus Srs... Eu... Eu estou honrado pela volta de Lord Gryffindor e Lady Ravenclaw Gryffindor –Harry sorri e fala.

-Voce poderia nos anunciar no baile Pirraça? –Pirraça sorri e com um estalar de dedos, ele fica de terno e aparece uma trombeta em sua mão, Harry olha de novo para Gina e fala –Isso vai ser divertido –

**Pro amor não existe tempo  
Pro amor não existe uma razão  
Vem crescendo no peito  
Cada vez mais  
**Todos no salão ficam paralisados ao verem Pirraça aparecer e anunciar a volta de Gryffindor e Ravenclaw, o casal entra sobre os olhares atônitos de todos, eles caminham vagarosamente ate o centro do salão, Harry sorri e sussurra para Gina.

-Acha que devemos nos revelar agora? Acho que a Mione vai querer saber toda a nossa historia, e eu ainda não sei nada sobre historia da magia –Gina dá uma risadinha e os dois se beijam de novo, uma luz forte os envolve e os feitiços são retirados, quando as pessoas ficam chocadas ao ver quem eram, Harry segura a mão de Gina e juntos gritam.

-FELIZ DIA DAS BRUXAS –o pessoal ri e começa a bater palmas.

**Eu te quero do meu lado  
No universo só nós dois  
Não há nada que me faça  
Tão bem  
Tão bem  
**Eles passaram a noite inteira se divertindo muito, Gina tinha apresentado Luna para o grupo e Harry tinha dado a idéia para Hellen formar um grupo de musica, a festa não poderia ter sido melhor, Harry ficava admirando Gina a toda hora, ela rindo e conversando com todos, ele ainda não acreditava que tinha demorado tanto para perceber ela.

-Eu sempre vou te amar Gi –ele fala mais para si mesmo do que para Gina.

**Eu te quero do meu lado.  
Cada vez mais**

**Cada vez mais.**

A festa ainda corria bem, a única coisa que aconteceu de diferente, foi Mandy, a irmã de Draco aparecer, vestida de Gina como ela mesma falou, na mesa falando que tinha se perdido de Remo e Narcisa, Harry segurou ela enquanto os outros faziam magias para ela, a garotinha se divertiu tanto que adormeceu no colo de Harry, ele apenas sorria e imaginava o dia em que seguraria sua filha com Gina assim, não importava se um lord maluco o estava caçando, ele queria viver com Gina cada vez mais, aquilo sim era amor.

Esta song vai para uma grande amiga que eu adoro demais.. espero que vc goste Ana Carolina... Carol minha amiga.rsrs


End file.
